


Park Encounters

by JehBeeEh



Series: Written With Love [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adorable Peter Parker, Dad Steve Rogers, Established Tony Stark/Bucky Barnes, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Pre-Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26638360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JehBeeEh/pseuds/JehBeeEh
Summary: One second. He had turned around for one second! Well, maybe more like a minute, but still. His phone rang, and he turned his back and now Peter was nowhere to be found.“Peter!” Steve yelled as he looked around towards the park, unsure what to do. Should he stay where he was or attempt to decipher the direction his son may have run off in. Why did he take that damned call! “PETER!”“Everything okay?” a voice sounded behind him. Steve turned around and spotted the man attached to the voice walking up to him.Steve tried to form a sentence but for a moment, no words populated his mind. Every single ounce of brain power he had vanished as he took in the man in front of him. He was tall, muscular, and just stunning. His hair was in a bun and his grey eyes just entranced him. Steve had never been picky when it came to looks, although he did have a soft spot for brunettes, but he would not deny that this man looked good.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers
Series: Written With Love [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141001
Comments: 14
Kudos: 257
Collections: Stuckony Summer Stocking 2020





	Park Encounters

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [Ruquas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/pseuds/Ruquas) in the [stuckony_summer_stocking_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stuckony_summer_stocking_2020) collection. 



One second. He had turned around for _one second_! Well, maybe more like a minute, but still. His phone rang, and he turned his back and now Peter was nowhere to be found.

“Peter!” Steve yelled as he looked around towards the park, unsure what to do. Should he stay where he was or attempt to decipher the direction his son may have run off in. _Why_ did he take that damned call! “PETER!”

“Everything okay?” a voice sounded behind him. Steve turned around and spotted the man attached to the voice walking up to him.

Steve tried to form a sentence but for a moment, no words populated his mind. Every single ounce of brain power he had vanished as he took in the man in front of him. He was tall, muscular, and just stunning. His hair was in a bun and his grey eyes just entranced him. Steve had never been picky when it came to looks, although he did have a soft spot for brunettes, but he would not deny that this man looked _good_.

“I- my kid. He just- I- _fuck_ ,” Steve stammered out, his jaw working of its own accord but nothing coherent managing to come out.

“Your kid. Peter? Is that who you were calling for?”

“Uh-huh.”

The man looked at him a beat before continuing. “Are you doing okay? I’m a paramedic, I can help if you’re not feeling-“

“No!” Steve’s brain kicked in enough so he didn’t waste the Hot Paramedic’s time at least. “No, I’m fine, I’m sorry. You’re just unfairly attractive and you caught me off guard.” Wait, why had he just blurted that out? Maybe he wasn’t doing so well after all.

The man in front of him laughed softly, rubbing his hand behind his neck, flexing his bicep in the process and that was just too sexy for words. “Thanks. So, your kid?”

“Yeah, shit! I had to take a call and turned for a second, and I don’t know where he ran off to.”

“I can help you look, if you’d like?”

“You don’t have to do that.”

“Nah, it’s fine. I’m just meeting my boyfriend for a lunch date between shifts, I’m sure he won’t mind if I’m a bit late cause I’m helping someone find their kid. Makes me look real good.”

“Well, if I can make you look better for your boyfriend, how can I say-” Steve started with a smirk before he was cut off.

“Babe! I lost the dog.”

Steve turned around to find another ridiculously beautiful brunette standing there, looking over his shoulder at Hot Paramedic. That had to be the boyfriend, he thought. At this rate, Steve was going to be lucky if he managed to put together another coherent sentence today.

Hot Paramedic squinted at him. “What do you mean you lost the dog?! Tony!”

“I took him out of the car, and my phone rang, so I tried to grab it from my pocket, and the leash slipped out of my hand and he bolted!” Tony was gesturing wildly and pouting and his big doe eyes were totally unfair. Not to mention his absolutely perfect ass, which Steve got a peak at when he turned to gesture towards the park. _I really need to get laid_ , Steve thought to himself as he tried not to blush at the mental images his brain was supplying.

“It’s okay, we’ll find him. He can’t have run off far.”

“I’ll let you help your partner find your dog,” Steve started turning back to Hot Paramedic. “Thanks for offering to help.”

“Oh shit, I’m so sorry-“

“No no, I get it. I basically did the same thing, but with a human. So yeah. Anyways, thanks again. I’ll just-“ Steve pointed towards the park and started making his way to the swings and slides. Surely Peter had just tried to get a head start.

“I’ll explain later. Where did Fluff run off to?” Steve heard behind him. He tried to get the two men out of his head as he focused on finding Peter, but his brain just wouldn’t let it go. He kicked himself for not asking the first one his name, and not getting a chance to grab a phone number. Not like ‘single dad’ was exactly high on people’s hot lists usually anyways, he’d never had a shot at either of them even if they had been single. He’d definitely be using them in some upcoming shower fantasies instead of Henry Cavill.

He reached the park after a quick jog, spotting Peter easily in the sand box.

“Pete what were you thinking? You scared me, bud,” Steve breathed out a sigh of relief as he reached Peter. When his son turned to look at him, he immediately spotted a small ball of fur in his lap.

“Dad! I’m so sorry,” Peter started sheepishly. “I was waiting for you to hang up and then this dog just ran past me in the parking lot, and I tried to grab his leash but he is _fast_ , so I figured I’d run after him to catch him so he didn’t get hurt, but I couldn’t get to him fast enough. Next thing I knew we were at the playground, so I thought I’d just wait for you here with him. He came to see me as soon as I sat down. Isn’t he cute? Think we can keep him if no one claims him?”

“Okay, Pete, slow down. That’s a lot of words there kiddo. And,” Steve sighed, “something tells me I know who that dog belongs to, so no, we cannot keep it.” _Now I really wish I’d gotten either of their numbers_ , Steve thought. “Does he have a tag?”

“Yeah, but it just says his name.”

Steve reached for the excited little pomeranian puppy, his hands finding the round metal plate in the sea of white-gold fur. _Sir Floss McFluffington_ , it read. Steve chuckled as he flipped it over, letting out a full laugh when that side only had _The Third_ inscribed on it. 

“Okay bud, come on. We’re going for a walk,” Steve announced as he stood.

“But I wanna play,” Peter whined.

“Well, consider it punishment for running away from me, let’s go.”

Steve grabbed the leash in one hand, and Peter’s hand in the other and started walking around until he heard faint voices calling out the dog’s name. He steered Peter towards them until he could see the two men. He waved until he got their attention, pointing towards their dog, and he could see the relief in Tony’s face even from a distance.

“Oh my god, you’re a lifesaver, thank you so much!” Tony blurted out as soon as they were close enough. He dropped to the ground to pet his dog, the puppy happily rolling around in front of him, making Peter laugh.

“Turning into a little ninja, huh Fluffster?” Hot Paramedic crooned as he bent down to scratch the puppy’s ears.

“I’m so happy you’re okay, Flossy Floss,” Tony cooed at the puppy as he rubbed his back, his hand disappearing in the thick fur of the small animal. Peter plopped down with Tony to scratch the puppy some more, the sight making Steve smile.

“Looks like you didn’t need my help after all,” the other man said as Steve handed him the leash, their fingers brushing a fraction making Steve’s breath catch. _Why_ was he acting like a teenager around these two? “I’m James, by the way. My friends call me Bucky.”

“Well, James-slash-Bucky, I’m Steve. And, it wasn’t too hard, the two of them were playing together, so it was a twofer really. Just got lucky.”

Bucky raised an eyebrow at that last bit, making Steve’s chest flutter, and his cheeks pink he had no doubt. “Tony was feeling pretty guilty about losing him. We’re really thankful for you and Peter finding him. Your kids real cute, by the way.”

Steve smiled, a hint of pride blossoming in him. “Thanks. I’m pretty biased but I agree. He’s a really great kid, minus the running off, even for noble reasons. Your dog’s pretty adorable. Um, Sir Floss McFluffington?”

“The Third, yes. I wanted Fluffy, Tony wanted Floss. We compromised. Poor thing’s gonna be so confused since we never call him the same thing.” They both laughed just as Peter started tugging at Steve’s hand.

“Can I play with Floss, dad?” Peter looked up at Steve, the sweetest expression on his face.

“No, bud. I don’t think so. We should probably leave Mr. Tony and Mr. James to their date. Maybe another time,” Steve added to soften the blow a little, and maybe convince himself to ask one of them for their number.

“I mean, I don’t mind if Peter wants to play with Flossy,” Tony added as he stood.

“Oh! Um, yeah, I guess we can just hang out around here and bring him back-“

“Or,” Tony cut him off, “you can just come and hang out with us while Peter plays with him. I’m absolutely okay with anyone that thinks my boyfriend’s unfairly hot to crash our dates.” Tony winked at him and Steve felt himself flush.

“I’m going to apologize now,” Bucky interjected as he handed Peter the leash, the two going off at a run, thankfully staying where the men could see them. “He is feeling really smug ‘cuz of that, and he won’t let that go anytime soon. Won’t blame ya if that’s too much to handle. For the record though, he said you’re hot as hell too and was sad we didn’t get your phone number,” he added looking at Steve before turning and heading to a nearby picnic table.

“Hey! I told you that in confidence!” Tony called after him.

“If you’re going to make the poor guy uncomfortable after you told him to crash our date, he might as well know what he’s in for from the get-go, babe! Now, can you please get his phone number before you ‘forget’ to ask again?” The air quotes set Tony off.

“Excuse you, not like you asked him anymore than I did!” Tony started as he walked towards the table.

Steve laughed quietly to himself as they kept bantering before he started making his way to them. Oh, Steve would definitely be in trouble with these two.


End file.
